Another World: Yukine Chapter
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: He was the bad boy. She was the girl in the reference room always bandaging the bad boys. He takes an interest to her. Perhaps Yukine will return the feelings towards Tomoya. * TomoyaxYukine pairing, Final chapter added*
1. The Yukine Chapter

**Disclaimer= I do not own Clannad.**

A/N= **I'm going to throw some stuff from Yukine's Route on here. This will not be a retelling of Yukine's Route.**

* * *

Tomoya was wandering around the hallways when he stumbled upon the room with books in it. There was a girl sitting in the back, skimming through books and flipping cards.

"Are you the librarian?"

"No, I'm a student here."

"Wait, is this even the library?"

"This is the reference room."

"Oh okay, I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Its okay, um..."

"Okazaki Tomoya."

"Miyazawa Yukine. Nice to meet you Tomoya-kun." They both shared a quick laugh, followed by moderate blushing.

"Do you want to have, um, coffee sometime Yukine?"

"Sure, I have a coffee maker. Come by tomorrow for a cup of coffee, we'll talk some more then."

"Will do Yukine, take care."

"Take care Tomoya-kun."

* * *

Tomoya and Sunohara were chilling the cafeteria as dey always do. Being the observant guy he is, Sunohara noticed his friend was thinking about someone or something.

"Alright dude, who is the girl?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are daydreaming. You always do that, but this time, you have someone on your mind; who is it?"

"You read my mind like a book... just as Miyazawa Yukine would have."

"Yukine-chan, the cute girl from the reference room?"

"Yes, that girl."

"Good choice dude, she is really cute."

"Yes, that girl."

"Good choice dude, she is really cute."

"We're not together man."

"Well... you do like her right?"

"I don't know, we kind of met by accident. I wanted to check out a book in the library and I thought I was in there because there were books on shelves and a girl (Yukine) that looked like a librarian. Maybe it was fate that drew us together?"

"Could be, when are you going to see her again?"

"I'm seeing her for coffee tomorrow."

"You are going on a date? I wish I had your luck with women..."

"Its not like that, we are just acquaintances."

"Okay, how did she say goodbye to you?"

"Well, we introduced ourselves and then she was all like "_nice to meet you Tomoya-kun."_ We flirted and blushed some, then we said our goodbyes."

"Sounds like things went great between you two. It seems that she likes you Tomoya."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"She added that suffix. She like you a lot You need to find out during your coffee date tomorrow whether or not she likes you."

"Sunohara, its not a date, its only coffee - -"

"A coffee DATE... okay okay its not a date."

"Thank you."

"All I will conclude with is that you need to do what you need to do. She is a cute girl Tomoya, perhaps a keeper. Take care of business."

"You do not need to remind me."

* * *

Tomoya came to the reference room during lunch for some coffee with Yukine.

"I brought some pastries; not sure which you prefer - -"

"Thank you Tomoya-kun, the pastries were very thoughtful of you. It will go great with my coffee." Yukine poured Tomoya a cup, and he complemented her after a sip about how delicious it was. As he was making conversation and sipping his coffee, Sunohara's words rang through his head.

_She added that suffix. She likes you. You need to find out during your coffee date tomorrow whether or not she likes you. Take care of business._

"Yukine?"

"Yes Tomoya-kun?"

"Why did you add that - -"

"YUKI-NEE! Quick, my arms have deep cuts, what do I do?"

"Cold water, lemon then salt."

"Thank you Yuki-nee." The goon exits through the window.

"What were you saying Tomoya-kun?"

"Why did you add that suffix?"

"Oh, because I think that, um - -"

"I'm sorry Yukine, that question made you feel uncomfortable - -"

"Its okay. I add that suffix because I think you are..." Yukine perspires while quickly grabbing a book. She starts to speak to Tomoya while reading the book.

"I think you are cute." Yukine lowers the book and is beet red.

"Yukine, do you have a fever?" Tomoya places his hand on her forehead, which causes her heart to thump loudly. she pushes him away to recollect herself.

"I'm sorry Tomoya-kun. I usually don't act like this."

"Its okay, I thought that I did something wrong - -"

"No its all on me..." Some awkward silence ensued.

"I see you like to read books and play cards."

"I love reading, yes. As for the cards, those are not regular playing cards, they are cards for spells."

"What kind of spells?"

"Different kinds of spells. I specialize in love spells."

"Oh really? So can you do any kind of love spell?"

"Yes. Would you like me to perform one?"

"Hmm, will it hurt me?"

"Not at all, no. If you don't want me to perform a love spell..."

"Go ahead and do one, no worries." Yukine smiled and pulled out her box of stuff.

"This one is pretty simple. Take this paper clip, spin around 3 times clockwise, 3 times counterclockwise and yell out "anata watashi no kai." Then get up and open the door. The second girl you speak to will be your lover." It didn't seem so simple for Tomoya, but he did it nevertheless. He goes to open the door and the first girl appears.

"Okazaki-san, the bell is about to ring, get to class!"

"I will in a little bit." Tomoya closes the door and goes to approach Yukine. He touched her shoulder her back towards him.

"I'm sorry Yukine, but I don't think - -" Tomoya stops mid sentence and blushes. Yukine turns around and smiles with that sparkling ambiance surrounding her.

"I believe it did work Tomoya-kun." Tomoya swings by Sunohara's later on to tell him everything.

"She performed a spell on me."

"What was the spell about?"

"The second girl I talk to was going to be my lover. I talked with Fuko first... then I talked to Yukine."

"Are you and Yukine-chan lovers?"

"That I am not sure about. Before all of this mind you, I thought of Yukine as someone who was quiet and shy, but also kind. When we flirted, she was really out of her element. Its like when she flirts and performs spells, she becomes a new person. I think she has interest in me only if its for her spells..." Sunohara simply shook his head.

"Tomoya Tomoya Tomoya, listen to yourself talk. I agree with you to an extent: do you know what the meaning of all of her actions are?"

"No idea- - "

"SHE WANTS YOU TO BE HER LOVER! She doesn't know how to say it directly, so that is why she resorted to performing a love spell."

"Okay, I can see that. So whats next?"

"Here's what we'll do. Tomorrow during lunch, we are going to the reference room to talk with Yukine-chan, with me serving as your wingman. I'll start the conversation then leave, allowing you to seal the deal."

"I'm not sure if thats a good - -"

"It IS a good idea. I have no shame Tomoya, so me starting the conversation and then leaving will be of no problem for me. I'm trying to get the pieces in place so you and Yukine-chan - -"

"Can you not use that suffix?"

"I'm trying to get the pieces in place so you and Yukine-san can become lovers. You're my best friend Tomoya; I want you to be happy."

"Thats real deep Sunohara, I'm surprised that you do not have a girlfriend yet."

"I'm trying but none of the girls like me."

"I see, well I hope your plan works. I like Yukine."

"It will work Tomoya, I know it will."

"Alright, well I'm going home and going to sleep. Its going to be big tomorrow."

* * *

Lunchtime rolls around and Tomoya and Sunohara head out on assignment. They head to the reference room to talk to Yukine, but she's not there. They both figure that she was in the cafeteria, so they head there next. Yukine is not in the cafeteria either.

"This is interesting," Tomoya notes," maybe she is absent - -"

"She is not absent," retorts Sunohara, "I have the feeling that she's here somewhere."

"Where do you think she is, the bathroom?"

"No, she's probably outside talking with a friend. Let me go confirm it." Sunohara ventures towards the window and confirms his suspicions. He motions for Tomoya to look out the window.

"See those two girls sitting under the tree? The one sitting nearest us is Yukine-san."

"Lets go get your woman - -" Tomoya holds Sunohara back.

"Let me do this alone Sunohara. I appreciate your help, but its no longer necessary."

"Good luck then Tomoya."

---

"I can't make you fall in love Fuko-chan, it has to be natural."

"Fuko wants Yuki-chan to make Fuko's crush fall in love with her."

"I've explained to you several times already that I cannot do that." Fuko continued to beg Yukine to do a love spell, which got on her nerves. Tomoya quietly heads down there, thinking of what to say to Yukine along the way.

"Hey Yukine - -"

"Fuko wants to know where your friend is Okazaki."

"He's in the cafeteria, eating his lunch all by himself." Fuko immediately dashes for the cafeteria, leaving Tomoya and Yukine alone.

"Thank you Tomoya-kun," exclaims Yukine, whom hugs Tomoya.

"You give good hugs." That made her blush and they both immediately say down.

"Yukine, about what happened the other day... Is that love spell supposed to be true?"

"The spells are supposed to make people feel good. If people want them to be true, then they need to make it happen themselves..." Yukine inched away from Tomoya upon saying that.

"Yukine, I really like you and I want to be with you. I do not know of any clearer way to say it." Tomoya was going to facepalm himself, but Yukine grabbed his hand to stop it. He took the one and put his arm around her. They were now in each others arms.

"To tell you the truth Tomoya-kun, I've never had a boyfriend. Since I take care of the gang members, I haven't had time for romance."

"But I'll make time for you Tomoya-kun. I like you also. You are sweet, polite, kind and so many more things."

"So you want to give this a shot?"

"I do." They remained in an embrace for a while and then headed to the cafeteria, holding hands.

* * *

It had been a few months since Tomoya and Yukine became lovers. We find them on a beach in an embrace, watching the sunset.

"We have been lovers for a few months now."

"These past few months have been like a dream Tomoya-kun. I'm the happiest girl in the entire world."

"You make me very happy as well Yukine."

"This is very romantic. I get to watch a sunset and it makes it all the more special watching it with Tomoya-kun."

"There is only one way to make this moment even more special."

"I left my spells at school - -"

"There's no need for the spells, I created one myself."

"Oh really, I want to see this."

"First you need to rest your head on my lap."

"I'm doing that already."

"Okay, you need to close your eyes now."

"Alright." Yukine closes her eyes while Tomoya pretends to mumble something.

"Your beauty would make the sun stay up longer."

"Is that apart of your spell?"

"No, its me speaking the truth." You are beautiful, you make me happy and thats why I love you." Yukine had tears come out of her closed eyes.

"I love you too."

"You can open your eyes now darling." Yukine opens her eyes and stares into Tomoya's. As the sun goes down, they lean in closer to each other. It turns to nightfall as they kiss each other on the lips.


	2. Sear Bleeding Memories

Disclaimer= **I do not own Clannad.**

**

* * *

**

Up until that afternoon at the beach, the relationship between Tomoya and Yukine was pretty stale. They did not do much other than take long walks around the school and drink coffee and eat a lot of rice. Their kiss on the beach during sunset (their 1st) really ignited their relationship. They did not make out like tigers or anything; they simply showed a lot of PDA. Their relationship was made official by all of the handholding, kissing, and the general aspect of being together. People saw more of Yukine. They saw her not as a reference room rat, they saw the kind and gentle Yukine who helped others. Not once did she cease smiling.

"I'm on the committee that organizes the graduation ceremony."

"So you'll be here at school until the afternoon then?"

"Yes, I'll call you later Tomoya-kun?"

"Okay, I love you Yukine."

"I love you too Tomoya-kun." She pecked him on the lips and then she was gone. Tomoya hated to see her go, but he loved to watch her leave.

"Tomoya-dono is the MAN!"

"Lets not take it that far Sunohara."

"We are going to graduate soon man. I'm excited to be finally leaving this place."

"I am too."

"Are you going to get a job within the city?"

"Of course, I cannot afford to move. I have no money for a house or a car."

"I thought you were going to mention Yukine-san..."

"I'm also not going somewhere because of her. Everyone knows long-distance relationships never work."

"Of course of course. So is everything going well for you two?"

"Yes. Have you found a woman yet?"

"This girl will not leave me alone. She always talks about stars and ALWAYS refers to herself in 3rd person."

"Who is that?"

"That girl who was hanging out with Yukine-san that day, Ibuki Fuko."

"Fuko? She's a chatterbox isn't she?"

"I told her to talk to other guys, but she seems really distant towards everyone but me."

"You know what they saw Sunohara: take what you can get. She's not bad for you, you just need to see the positives about her and focus on that."

"I suppose I could step up."

"There you go man, now go find your woman."

* * *

The superintendent congratulates the graduating class and they toss their caps in the air. Hugs are in bloc while the graduates celebrate with their loved ones et al. The graduates celebrate the entire day because tomorrow is when life begins. For the next 18 months, life without school was going well for Tomoya and Yukine. Tomoya was making dinner for Yukine are when someone was banging on the door. Yukine said she'd get it and so when she opened the door, a couple gang members walked in. It made Tomoya drop the spatula.

"Who are these people Yukine?"

"Sougo Shinpachi and Toshira Kabuto. They are apart of a gang. You remember the first time we had coffee and that guy came through the window?"

"That was a long time ago."

"Gang members from time to time come to me so I can give them first aid, i.e. bandages, pills, etc."

"Oh so is that why the goons are here - -"

"We aren't goons, we are gangsters. We wouldn't be functioning if it weren't for Yuki-nee's help."

"Oh okay, so are you guys going to leave now?"

"Tomoya-kun!"

"Its okay Yuki-nee, we're going now." The goons said goodbye to Yukine, glared at Tomoya, and then left.

"That wasn't very funny Tomoya-kun, those two are friends of mine - -"

"You should've told me about them Yukine, you made me act all jealous."

"How many gang members do you take care of?"

"Only a few, like 3-4."

"Well, at least it isn't like 40-50."

"Yeah, its not like that."

"We should eat dinner, its getting cold."

---

Tomoya felt a little bit insecure and more jealous about Yukine and the guys she was fixing up. He is unsure of why these feelings would not go away. All he wanted to do was confirm that it was only a few gang members and not a whole conglomerate. Tomoya did not have to wait long. He came home from work one day and found a note from Yukine saying that she was going to the pharmacy. Tomoya wasted no time in racing to the pharmacy to hopefully find Yukine.

"Excuse me sir, did a girl with brown hair come here?"

"Are you talking about Miyazawa-san? She comes in here often to buy first aid stuff." That was a surprise to Tomoya.

"How often are we talking about?"

"Just about every other day." The really was a surprise to Tomoya.

"Would you happen to know where she was headed?"

"Absolutely young man, Miyazawa-san is at The Room."

"The Room?"

"Yes, go outside and make a left, then another left and walk down the alley and some stairs until you see a door. When you see the door, open it." Tomoya calmly walked down the alley, down the small flight of stairs into The Room. He opened the door and waltzed in there to find a bar full of 40 people that looked like gang members. Those were people playing pool, sitting by the bar, and a girl bandaging up a few guys. That was Tomoya's girl.

"YUKINE!" The bar patrons stopped and they all looked at Tomoya, who wasn't the least bit worried.

"What are you doing here Tomoya-kun?"

"I want to ask you that same question. Who are all these people?"

"I'm taking care of these people."

"I thought you were taking care of 3-4 people - -"

"Its more like all of these people."

"This is like 40 people Yukine, how could you lie to me like this?"

"You were going to get mad at me - -"

"Lets take this conversation outside."

"You're right, I would've been mad. I'm madder now because you didn't tell me about this beforehand. I would've dealt with it sooner - -"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TO YUKI-NEE?!"

"STOP TALKING TO YUKI-NEE LIKE THAT - -"

"Its okay you two, he's justified - -"

"You can't let him talk to you like that - -"

"Shinpachi and Kabuto was it? Allow me to finish my conversation with my girlfriend okay?!"

"You are treating Yuki-nee rudely. Kabuto and I will not allow that to continue."

"I really think you two should go back inside and knock back some drinks - -"

"Shinpachi-san, Kabuto-san there no problems here - -"

"WE WANT THIS GUY TO GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK - -"

"ONLY if Yukine tells me to..." Yukine had her back towards the wall and had to crouch down to collect herself.

"If she won't decide, we WILL." Shinpachi and Kabuto walked towards Tomoya, who didn't want any part of them.

"I don't want to fight you two - -"

"Thats not your choice," and with that, they start fighting. Tomoya fights for a while with the two gang people Yukine routinely takes care of. At the end of the fight, Tomoya messes up the guys pretty good while breaking some ribs in the process. Yukine is too in shock to break up the fight; she's just curled up in a ball. Tomoya gets to her side and talks to her in between wheezes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Yukine. You know I love you with every ounce of my being - -"

"_Why did you fight then?"_

"They were going to seriously hurt me because of our arguing, so I couldn't stand pat - -"

"Wait a minute Yukine, are you defending them? Why would you do that?"

"_They're all my family; they are all that I have._"

"WHAT ABOUT ME - -" You can understood why Tomoya didn't finish his question.

"You have ME Yukine. Do I not matter to you?"

"Please don't say it like that..."

"I think I know whats going on here, so here is how - -" It sure does stink when you have broken ribs.

"Here's what it is going to happen: these people need you to take care of them. You feel obligated to take care of them, which why you will continue to do so, while breaking up with me in the process - -"

"Tomoya-kun, don't do this to me, please - -"

"We have to break up. They need you more than I do. I've made up my mind."

"_Tomoya-kun..."_Tomoya limped and wheezed away, never wanting to see Yukine again. Funny how fate works in mysterious ways.

* * *

Tomoya got a job right after graduation at some recycling plant that payed surprisingly well. After 10 years there, he was laid off but received a little pension. He threw himself into working, so much so that he made enough money to live simply for the rest of his life. His mind had thoughts and emotions that were far from simple. How convenient for Tomoya's plant to lay him off when winter was in full burr. Dude was lonely and had no one to snuggle with. He was alone, isolated from everyone. Grabbing his wrinkled that felt like an undershirt when he walked outside, Tomoya headed towards the beach with minimal fire starter paraphernalia. The wind-chill made the weather at least 10 degrees colder, which did not bode well for anyone with minimal tools to start a fire. Regardless, Tomoya starts the fire and throws rocks. He sits pensively to stare at the water. He holds back on tears because it was too cold to cry. Instead of feeling tears, he felt a smooth object hit his head.

"Kallen, mother does not want you to hit Okazaki-san."

"Kallen is sorry Uncle Okazaki." Tomoya stifled a little laugh as he turned around to see his old friend Sunohara with Fuko, holding hands with their daughter in the middle.

"Hey you guys... you two got married and had a daughter? Congratulations."

"Fuko, go with Kallen to the car and wait there, I want to talk with my friend for a minute." They were gone and Tomoya exchanged pleasantries with Sunohara.

"So you got a family, thats cool man."

"What happened with you dude? I haven't talked to you in forever."

"Circumstances and losing the love of my life."

"You two broke up?"

"A long time ago; she chose the gangsters over me..."

"Are you sure that you didn't choose for her?"

"Its been so long - -"

"Did you not fight two people and issue and ultimatum to Yukine-san? You two had recently graduated and you were putting her under that kind of pressure??"

"How do you know all of this?"

"That does not matter. Even though you were hurt, you hurt her by pushing her into a corner and forcing her to make an immediate decision. Did you think that she was going to ride into the sunset with you?"

"You are not helping." Sunohara got up to leave.

"Just follow your own advice and you'll get Yukine-san back. My wife and my little girl are waiting in the car. Step up like I did Tomoya." It would be a long time before Tomoya saw his friend again. Since Tomoya didn't bring any extra notches for the fire, he quickly got cold when the fire was smoked out. He was shivering, curled up in a fetal position, trying to keep warm somehow. Since his perception was gone, Tomoya did not notice two people that picked him up, threw blankets on him as he was tossed in the bed of a truck and driven to his home, where a certain girl was furiously preparing medicinal teas for Tomoya.

---

Tomoya woke up with a warm towel draped over his forehand. He attempted to get up.

"Please do not get up Tomoya-kun, you are not well enough to yet."

"Yukine," Tomoya said weakly," is that really you Yukine?"

"How long have I been asleep Yukine?"

"17 hours." Tomoya's eyes got all watery when his recognition was confirmed.

"I'm so sorry Yukine, I was an idiot - -"

"We can talk about this later Tomoya-kun, please rest - -"

"Tomoya-kun please do not get up, you need to rest."

"If I can get up, if I can sit up, then I'll be okay." Tomoya took a while because of his earthquake of a headache, but he grinned and bared it to sit up, but immediately put both of his hands on his temples due to the headaches.

"I told you Tomoya - -" Tomoya managed to kiss Yukine, who kissed him back."

"If I can kiss you, then we are cool right?"

"Of course Tomoya-kun, I'll be yours always and forever."

---

A few months pass by and we find that Tomoya wakes up in the middle of the night, with Yukine sleeping soundly next to him. He quietly tiptoes to the kitchen, where Yukine's phone is charging. He picks it up to make a call.

* * *

Yukine wakes up the next morning instinctively checking on Tomoya, who was face down. She nudged him a little, but his body was limp. She did it again, but he was not moving. Panicked, Yukine called out Tomoya's name, to which he jumped up, which scared her sh1tless.

"Tomoya-kun, don't do that, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry about that Yukine, breakfast is ready." They ate their breakfast in good spirits with Yukine checking her phone.

"Tomoya-kun, did you use my phone?"

"Yes I did, in the middle of the night."

"How come - -"

"You got a surprise coming your way, go and get dressed."

"Tomoya and Yukine headed to their old high school."

"Do you remember this room?"

"How could I not remember? This is the reference room where we first met." They next head to the beach.

"You remember what happened here?"

"This where we had our first kiss."

"Yukine, please put on this blindfold."

"Why?"

"You will get a surprise."

"Okay." Yukine puts on the blindfold and gets a piggyback ride from Tomoya. He walks for what seems like a mile. Tomoya arrives at his designed spat and sets Yukine down.

"Take off the blindfold." Yukine takes it off and sees several bouquets of roses.

"I don't remember this..." She looks at Tomoya, who got down on one knee. Yukine immediately tears up.

"_You will_."

" Miyazawa Yukine, will you marry me?" Yukine had to regain her composure to give the expected reply.

"... and this is where I said... _yes._"


End file.
